Falling For You:
by Lovette24
Summary: I took the risk in falling in love. What I didn't know was how dangerous he was. His entire life was reaviling every secret that I was never to know about myself...He saved me. (Sasusaku) and some other parings.
1. Introduction:

**Hey again! This is my third story! Yay or is it my second? Anyway I am going to finish all the unfinished stories I have so don't worry about that, for the people who are even bothering to read my stories and yeah just to let you know there will be a squeal to this story so I'll just let that out because I already have this story completed on my journal! Yay that means all I have to do is type it on my tablet! Keep in mind that all my stories have been typed in my tablet and it's pretty difficult. And yeah...hmm is that all I wanted to tell yah? Yah I think it is!**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone.

* * *

I whimpered in fear of the tall scary man above me as he came closer to my face. "S-st-op p-please!" I cried out, my ten year old body could only take so much before it breaks."But why? When we haven't even started yet!" I let out a gash of pain as he grabbed my wrists and squeezed them. "My how old did he say you were 12? Haha! You body is but the best at this age it makes me want to wonder how you would turn out when you're 15! Or 18! Seeing as your breast are already a B-36!" I screamed in agony as he grabbed one of my bare breasts after throwing away the pink bra I had on. "N-no leave m-me alone!" I screamed out hoping someone would come in save me. The man sneered. "Shut up! No ones going to come in save you!"

I let my tears fall freely as he started to pull down my pants and underwear. It was true no one would come and save me because no one ever came through here, no one liked a dark alley anyway. But I still held onto the hope that somone would come and save me. "Don't worry little girl I'll show you what pleasure is!" I screamed and cried as I felt a deep pain in between my legs and in my core.

"Do you like it girl!? Do you like how it feels to know pleasure!?" I struggled in his hold as he went in deeper. "Stop trying! You can't get away from me!" I kept struggling in his hold knowing it was true. "H-HELP ME!" I yelled out. The man slapped me and continued his evil doing. And it was then as he started pushing in and out of my core that I realized no one was going to come and save me, because this was just how the world was. And so I stopped struggling, I stopped screaming, and I stopped crying. I just laid there motionless.

It was 2 hours later when he stopped put his clothes on. "You're no fun." He says. "You probably liked it, little trash." He comes up to me and smacks me but I stay motionless. "Tch, pice of shit." He walks away and leaves. I waited five minutes before grabbing my clothes and putting them on. Crawling to a corner and sat down.

 _' **Are** **you okay?'**_ I looked around my surroundings looking for the voice that spoke to me. _**'Close your eyes.'**_ I looked around before hesitantly closed my eyes. Surprised to see myself but with darker hair. ' _ **Hello.'**_ I felt myself walk to her in my mind. _'Who are you? Are you here to hurt me to?'_ I ask.

The girl that looks like me shakes her head slowly. ' ** _Don't worry, I won't hurt you. And as for who I am well..I'm you well I'm the inner you.'_** I look at the 'inner' me. _'But how?'_ Inner laughed. **_'I had a feeling you were going to ask that, but to answer your question you're how do I put it? special.'_** _'Special? I'm not special..'_ Inner looked at me and smiled sadly.

 _ **'I'm sorry I couldn't help you.'**_ I shook my head. _'I didn't expect anyone to help me, it's okay.'_ Inner walked over to me and hugged me. **_'Don't hid it, I can feel your pain you know.'_** I didn't know why but I hugged her back. _'I-It hurt..It really hurt.'_ Inner nodded. _**'I know, I felt your every emotion, I watched everything from your eyes, and yet I couldn't help you. I'm sorry.'**_ I kept hugging inner.

' _ **Sakura, I know you don't want to but you need to wake up now.'**_ I shook my head. _'I don't want to leave from here! I want to stay with you!'_ Inner smiled sadly at me. **_'Don't worry, I'll be with you when you wake up! I'm you remember! But you need to wake up, or she might just leave.'_** I stepped away from her and looked at inner as she began to start fading. _'Who?'_ Inner smiled. **_'Wake up and see for yourself.'_** I looked at her confused before I started to feel dizzy. ' _W-what's happening?'_ I looked around and saw nothing. _**'Wake up.'**_

I opened my eyes to meet sky blue eyes. "Hello?" The blue eyed girl asked. I looked around and found myself in a big room. "W-where are we?" The girl stepped away from me reveling her long blonde hair that was tied in high ponytail. "At my house, I found you really beat up in a alley and told my butler to bring you here." I looked at the room again and now noticed how elegant it looked.

"I-is this your room?" The girl nodded. "Say, what your name? Mine is Yamanaka Ino." I looked at Ino again and noticed how she looked about my age and had the same body as me. "M-my name I-s Sakura." Ino raised her eyebrow and looked at my hair. "It fits you, but say is that your real hair color?" I took a stand of my pink hair and nodded. "Really? That's cool! And weird..but cool!" I nodded unsure of what to say.

"Thank you, for saving me." Ino stopped gushing over my hair and smiled at me. "You know my mom told me if you didn't have any where to go you could stay with us!" My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I don't want to bother you or your mother.." Ino shook her head. "Lies! I always wanted another person to play with and mother always wanted another girl around! So it a win-win!" I smiled. "thank you."

* * *

 _2 years later._

"Forehead! Guess what!" I turned to look at Ino her long blonde hair bouncing up and down as she came running towards me. "Nani?" Ino grinned. "Guess who just became my new sister!" I raised an eyebrow before it sunk in. "Oh my gosh! Ino are you serious!?" Ino nodded. "Mother said that since you are like family now it's only natural for you to become and official Yamanaka!" Ino grabbed my hand and started jumping. "We're sisters!" I laughed. "I know!" Ino smiled at me.

"Now we can show that Ami bitch that we are sisters!" I laughed. "Hai!" Ino dragged me to my room. "So since we are newly announced sisters what do you want to do today?" I looked around the room and snapped my fingers. "Let's go to were your mom is!" Ino nodded and we went to mrs. Yamanaka's office. "Mother? Mother are you in here?" We looked around her office until Ino found a note.

"Yosh, let's see what it says.." Ino cleared her throat and started reading. "My dear daughter, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but..." Ino continued to read mentally until she finally put the paper down and looked at me. "So that why.." Ino whispered before leaving her mothers office. I walked over to the letter and continued to read from where she left of.

 _But I decided to go and live with your father, don't worry I'll probably be back in four years. You won't be lonely as long as you have Sakura-chan right? To tell the truth I was thinking about leaving since before the day Sakura-chan came. I'm sorry I didn't tell you directly. I figured if you knew you would want to come with me right? And we couldn't let that happen..once again, I'm sorry and I love you very much._

I crumbled the paper and made my way to Ino's room. "Ino? Ino, It's me Sakura...um I read the letter.." I called from the door. ' _How stupid of course she knows I read the letter..'_ I bite my lip and lean on the door. "I-I'm sorry..but I know she has a good reason on not taking you right?" I hear so shuffling inside Ino's room before she opens the door. "Yeah? Like what?"

I bite my lip harder and think of a reasonable response. "..." Ino steppes aside from the door and I walk in. "Stop doing that you'll bust your lip.." Ino remarks closing the door behind her. "Sorry.." Ino sighs. "Sak, stop apologizing already! I feel like teen in these past 2 years you still don't trust me!" I looked away from Ino as she stared at me. "I want to know, Wh-what happened on that day I found you?"I let out a shaky breath and looked at Ino.

"That day you found me..I was raped..and that wasn't the first time that's happened.." Ino looked at me shocked. "Sa-Sakura, G-Gomen'nasai I didn't think.." I looked away from Ino and continued. "I was raised to be a toy for men, I was to entertain them and to give them pleasure, I couldn't say anything disrespectful, or hurt them because they were the ones who gave me money to feed myself and the other girls. Only on two or three occasions has this happened to me and that's because I disobeyed my customer..I don't know how I ever got to that place you found me drugged me and let a men take me somewhere that's all I know..but Ino, I really do trust you! Please believe me because I do! And it's really hurtful to know that you're in pain Ino." I heard a small sob come from Ino's direction and quickly turned my head that way. "Sakura!" I gasped under Ino's weight as she ran to hug me.

"Sakura..?" I hugged Ino back as we sat on her bed. "Let's leave this place." I let go of Ino and looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Ino grinned and walked over to a big drawing on the wall. She picked at it until she found a small handle, pulling at it, it opened and reveled 20 big stacks of money.

"I-Ino!? W-what's all that!?" Ino's grin turned larger then before as she picked up a black bag that was beside the money and started putting the money in their. "We have more in our accounts but we have to be 18 to access it. So in the mean time we will have this! Oh and mother has already paid for the entire cost of the house we'll be living in so we have enough money for the water bills and the shopping bills!" I raised an eyebrow.

"So we're moving?" Ino nodded. "Their is also a safe in your room so hurry up and start packing!" I sighed and started walking to my room. _'Did she just think of all that over the last 30 minutes?'_ "Oi! Sakura! Hurry up!" I turned to Ino who had already started packing five suitcases of clothes. "I know!" I turned back to the door and ran to my room. _'At least she's not sad anymore.'_

I opened the door to my room and got out two pink suitcases. "I'm not sure if this will work out, but I can't back down from this! After all the things Ino has done for me!" Once one of the suitcases was full I moved on to the next. "After all sisters a to stick together right?" I zipped up the second suitcase and got a white one for my shoes. "Sakura? Are you done?" I looked over at Ino to find her standing beside my doorway with Ten purple suitcases surrounding her. "

Yeah, I just need to pack the shoes." Ino nodded and went to a safe behind one of the paintings on the wall. "Okay then we're good to go!" I put the last pair of shoes in the last suitcase and zipped it up. "Yeah!" I looked over at Ino to find her putting in the last stack of money in the bag. "Let's go!" I nodded and rolled my suitcases and two of Ino down the hallways of the mansion.

"Ne, Ino how are we going to get there anyway?" Ino stopped for a second and looked at me. "We're going by taxi, Obviously." Ino resumed walking and turned and corner leading to the staircase that would lead us downstairs and to the door. "Oh. Ino where are all the maids?" Ino looked over to me before turning back to continue walking. "They usually leave when my isn't around. How convenient right?" I nodded. "Shit! Sakura hurry up or we won't catch the taxi!" I nodded and started running down the stairs with Ino.

"W-we made it!" I nodded. Once we ran down the stairs we raced to the door, not before locking it and found the taxi outside waiting for us. "Let's go! Sakura!" I nodded and entered the taxi putting our bags in the trunk. This would be the start of a new chapter in my life. It's pretty exiting to think about it! "Sakura! Hurry up!" I looked at Ino who was already inside the taxi. "H-Hai!" I sat down next to her and closed the car door. _'Goodbye, Yamanaka residence.'_ I looked over at the window to the mansion that was beginning to get smaller and smaller as we drove way.

* * *

 **So this is my fist chapter! I think it was a little rushed but I just wanted to end the meeting with Ino already and throw Sasu-cakes into the story! But I do like the relationship Ino and Sakura have! Don't worry guys next chapter won't be about Sakura and Ino Sasuke will be their! Maybe but for that you need to review! Thank you for reading! Goodbye!**


	2. Regular day NOT

**Hey again! It's me Lovette24 bringing you the next chapter of my newest work yet .:Falling For You:. Yes! I have gotten six followers already and it's just my first chapter! Probably the fact that I said this story was completed already gave the story a good thumbs up! Any way I'm going to go on with the story already since that is literally what you are here for!**

 **Ps. This whole story will be in Sakura's P.O.V I got the idea from 'The Endearment Of Fake Dating' a good story by the way. Yah should read it. It is definitely better then mine.**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone.

* * *

The sun light lit up the small room me in Ino slept in as it shined down on my face. Forcing me to wake up. I yawned and stretched in the small bed I laid in and looked at the clock beside my nights stand. "Oh it's barely 5:30 I woke up early today.." I looked over at Ino bed and watched as she mumbled something about orange and purple making a horrible outfit.

I sighed and stood from my bed. Fixing it before grabbing a towel beside my night stand. "I guess I should take a shower and let Ino sleep for a little longer." Grabbing the uniform that lay on the nightstand as well I walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom in the hall.

Locking the bathroom door I walked over to a stool and put my clothes and undergarments their. I put my towel on a hanger and turned to the shower mixed bath tub I turned the hot water nob slowly and waited for it to warm up before undressing myself and stepping in the shower.

I sighed as the hot water hit my bare skin. I let the hot water run threw my body for a few seconds before getting my white scrub and smearing it with my pink soap. Once that was done I scrub my body clean.

Taking slightly big squeeze of my strawberry scented shampoo I put on the cap and sat it next to Ino's vanilla scented shampoo. I rubbed the shampoo on my rose berry colored hair and let my hair take in the shampoo's aroma before stepping under the hot water.

I came out of the shower mixed tub with my pink towel rapped tightly around my hourglass body. _'Guess all those rapes paid of some how.'_ _**'Sadly.'**_ I grabbed the purple hairdryer that sat on the third shelve in the small wooden closet. I plugged in the hairdryers cord and sat it on the side of the sink.

I grabbed a small cloth from the small closet inside the bathroom to clean the fogged up mirror and went back to the closest to put back the cloth.

As I finished brushing my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I still didn't look fully awake yet. But then again who would? Waking up at 5:30 in the morning doesn't really give of the best feeling.

I grabbed a brush and began to comb my long hair. It still felt weird to have such long hair. But my short hair just brought up to many memories of the past I decided to forget.

Putting the brush down I grabbed the hairdryer and turned it on. It took exactly five minutes for my hair to completely dry.

I picked up the brush again and combed my now dry straight hair, though it would often turn curly on days. Today was one of those days it stayed it's natural straight self.

I walked to the stool a had put my clothes in and took my undergarments. Putting them on quickly. After doing that I put on my uniform.

It was actually pretty standard uniform for the school I went to. The shirt was a simple white button up collard shirt that for some reason fit my curves, and complimented my C-36 cup sized bust.

I slipped on the black skirt that was slightly to short for my liking for it reached to my thighs. Luckily, I'm always smart enough to put black shorts on under as well.

I put on the white plain knee socks and the black heel-flats. And lastly I put on the black long sleeved, half blazer that held three buttons. The uniform was comfortable to say the least and no one complained about it.

Once I was done I put everything back in it's place and grabbed my now slightly wet towel. I walked out of the bathroom and went into mines and Ino's room. I looked at the clock and sighed.

It was already 6:45 and I had to wake Ino up. I put my towel in a hanger for it to dry and went to my bed and grabbed my soft pillow.

I walked over to Ino's bed and looked at her for a second before slamming my pillow on Ino's face. Hard. Ino groaned and rubbed her eyes slowly before realizing her face hurt.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ino glared at me. I burst out laughing but stopped quickly after she flicked me of. I walked over to my bed again and put my pillow back in it's place. "Because, you did that to me yesterday. So it was only natural of me the wake you up the same way." Ino rolled her eyes and stood up from her bed and grabbed her uniform, towel, and undergarments that were all sitting in her nightstand.

"I'ma go take a shower." Ino looked at me and smiled. I nodded and walked out of our room with her. She went into the bathroom as I headed to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

Once I sat the two plates with three pancakes on each. Ino came into the kitchen wearing the same uniform as me. Her long blond hair was once again in her ever so perfect high-ponytail. "Pancakes?" Ino asked. I nodded and sat down on my chair.

"Thank you for the food!" Me and Ino muttered. It took both three minutes to finish out pancakes. And once we were done Ino grabbed the key cars. And I I locked the door as we got out.

 **.:XxX:.**

The drive to school took five minutes tops. And getting out if the car with our notebooks took about one minute. I sighed as I looked at our school. It was a huge four-story building that separates the freshman's, sophomore's, juniors, and seniors.

"Fooreeeheadd!" I looked at Ino to find her grinning. "Nani." Ino sighed as she dragged herself to the school entrance. "I don't want to go up all those stairs!" I sighed and looked at our school again.

She was right. The seniors building was on the highest floor. And climbing up the stairs was pretty bothersome.

"I know. Why do you think those kids are having their servants carry them up?" Ino looked at the seniors I was pointing at. And surely their were being carried to the building by some buff men. Those were the filthy rich kids that came to our school..well actually all of the people that came here were rich motherfuckers.

"I know right! Lucky basterds!" I nodded. The only reason me and Ino came to this school was just because we were forced to...

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _3 years ago._

 _"Ino! I'm going to get the mail." Ino turned to look at me before nodding and going inside the house._

 _I opened the mail box and took out one envelope. Looking through them I noticed they were all for Ino._

 _"Ino! You got mail!" I yelled through the house. Ino came out of our room with her iPhone4 in hand. "Oh! Let me see!." I handed Ino the envelope and she took it excitedly._

 _"Sakura, this is for both of us." I raised an eyebrow and looked at the envelope in Ino's hand. "Open it." Ino opened the envelope and took out three more envelopes inside._

 _"Okay, I'll open this one first." I nodded and got the one that read my name without opening it. "Dear, Yamanaka Ino and Yamanaka Sakura...blah blah blah...oh um it says...oh my fucking God Sakura were going to a rich school!" I looked at my envelope and surly their was my schedule. "Well damn."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

And so we came to this school for the rest of our three years in high school.

 _~brrinnggg~_

"Sakura? Hurry up we're going to be late!" I sighed as let Ino drag me into the building. So much for not wanting to climb up the stairs.

* * *

"Sarin Karin?" Mrs. Broke asked through out the classroom. "What?." A long haired red-head asked with an annoyed look on her features. Everyone looked at our teacher waiting for her reply.

 **Karin Sarin** : A bitch that likes to do what she pleases, and doesn't give a shit about anyone but her self. (And Uchiha Sasuke.) her appearance in school consists of her long straight red hair and red eyes. She originally wore glasses in 7th grade but switched to contacts. Her attire consists of our original uniform. Only her's was a lot more revealing then..well was the most revealing one in the entire school. And her makeup?..let's just not go their. Ranks 8th place when it comes to how Rich her family is.

"Karin, you should know by now that this a roll call. You ether respond with a yes, or a yes ma'am. Understood?" Karin rolled her eyes and continued to look at her perfectly manicured red nails. Mrs. Broke sighed and continued the roll call. "Wanntabe Ami?" A purple haired girl looked at our teacher and looked back at her nails. "Yeah?"

 **Ami Wanntabe** : she's just as bitchy as Karin. She's self centered and as well as Karin doesn't jive a two fuck about any but her self. (And Uchiha Sasuke.) her appearance in school consists of her purple long hair, purple eyes and makeup caked face. Her attire consists of the same uniform as ours. Used exactly like Karin's. Ranks 9th place when it comes to how rich her family is.

Mrs. Broke ignored the rude response and went back to her roll call. "Leung Tenten? Hyuuga Hinita?" Their was a uninterested 'here.' And a shy 'here.' From two different persons.

 **Tenten Leung** : She loves weapons with a passion, and loves anything with chocolate. Her appearance at school is her chocolate brown hair tied into two high buns. Her chocolate eyes shined with mischief and slightly visible makeup put on her face. Her attire consists of the usual uniform worn in the exact same way as me. Ranks 7th place when it comes to how rich her family is.

 **Hinita Hyuuga** : A shy girl that is cousins with one of the hottest singer in the world. Neji Hyuuga. Her appearance consists of her long dark purple hair and bangs that went right across her forehead. She also had slightly visible make up on as well. Her attire was the same as the rest of the girls uniform only in a slightly longer style. Ranks 3rd place when it comes to how rich her family is.

Mrs. Broke continued her roll call calling a few names I didn't remember until she called me and Ino. "Yamanaka Ino? Yamanaka Sakura?" I heard a 'here.' Come from in front of me as I looked up from the book I was reading to look up at mrs. Broke. She smiled at me as if telling me to respond. "Here." It was more of a grunt then a here but oh well. I looked back at my book and continued reading.

 **Ino Yamanaka** : Her favorite thing is shopping. And dragging me with her to do as well. She dislikes people that laze around. Nice person to hang around with but can be bitchy at times. Her appearance in school is her usual blond long hair held in a ponytail and her ice blue eyes gleamed with interest every time we had a conversation involving fashion. Her attire is the usual standard uniform with a bit more glamour in it. Ranks 4th place when it comes to how rich her family is.

 **Sakura 'Yamanaka'** : My favorite thing is reading. I hate the mall thanks to Ino. My appearance at school is coming with my long pink hair down or in a braid. My jade green eyes usually so every emotion I feel. My attire is the standard uniform worn how it should be. Rank 4th place when it comes to how rich my 'family' is.

Mrs. Broke cleared her throat and cleared her voice excitedly. "Okay, so class! Today we have for new students! But all of you should know them by know!" I raised and eyebrow as I read. The story was getting interesting. Because the boy and the girl finally meet. Whispers and giggles could be heard at the mention of four new students. I ignored it. Continuing with reading my book.

"You guys an come in!" As soon as Mrs. Broke said that their were screams and some 'thuds' do to skip of the girls fainting. I sighed and looked up from my book. Their stood the most famous band in the world. Uzumaki Naruto, managed the drums. Nara Shikamaro, managed the keyboard. Hyuuga Neji, managed the guitar. And finally the hottest one of the band came into the room slowly. Lead singer, Uchiha Sasuke.

I covered my ears as the screaming increased and the fainting as well. Some even began to cry. I sighed and looked out the window. Wondering if I jumped the screaming would lessen.

I looked back at the band of boys. Inner me was wondering why they were here. This was the best school yes but actually that was just a cover. This was a school where _special_ kids came. Kids with special abilities. But then again. I didn't know that.

"Okay, Sasuke-San, Naruto-San, Neji-San, Shikamaro-San. Since you're the cause of attention please go sit at the back of the room. I'll begin to assign assigned seats tomorrow." The band nodded and came over to the back siting behind me, Ino, Tenten, and Hinita. I sighed. Somehow this was kinda like the story I was reading and that was not good.

* * *

 **Yes! second chapter has been typed in! Now on to the next! Probably will be next week on Thursday. So stay tuned! Please R &R! Till next time!**

 **i would like to thank the people that had favorited me. I** **t is really appreciated!**


	3. Project

**Hey again! I bring you the next chapter R &R! Thanks for the support! **

**Ps. This whole story will be in Sakura's P.O.V I got the idea from 'The Endearment Of Fake Dating' a good story by the way. Yah should read it. It is definitely better then mine.**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone.

* * *

I tapped my fingertips on my desk. 'Why hasn't the bell rang yet?' I sighed as I turned my head to look at the famous singer behind me. He seemed to be uninterested in this class. I looked at the others, they seemed uninterested as well. I turned back and bit my lip. Gosh, this was so frustrating!

"Sakura?" I looked over at Ino. She had her hands cupped around her mouth and her body leaned next to me. "What?" Ino grinned as she turned she head a little to look at the guys. "What about them?." I whisper. Even though our teacher excused talking in the class. "You've been looking over their far to often do they bother you?" I looked over at Ino and then back at the guys. So she was watching. "No, they just seem really proud. It's frustrating." Ino laughed at my response.

"Well, may-" Mrs. Broke stopped reading the book and looked over at the class "And so class, that is how we will do this!" I looked at our teacher as she got out a sheet of paper. "For this project you will be singing three songs you have written! It has to suite your personality and it has to be you who wrights it! Yeah? Okay! These will be your partners!" I looked at our teacher with disbelief. Seriously!?

I sighed and looked over at our teacher. Listening for my name. "Nara Shikamaro and Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Leung Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinita, and Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Sakura! Please participate! Or you will repeat this grade."

I looked around the room, many people were glaring at me. Great. I turned to look at Ino, she looked blue. I looked at the girl beside Ino. Tenten. She had stopped sharping her kuni. I turned to the girl beside me. Hinita. She well I can't really see her face since she fainted.

"Fuck, and right when I was starting to like this school." I sighed and turned my desk towards Sasuke's. "Hey." Sasuke looked at me before counting to look out the window. I let out a sigh. Obviously he wouldn't respond after all he was an Uchiha.

Naruto, who was beside Sasuke looked at me. "Sorry about that. He can be a basterd at times. What's your name?." Naruto. He seemed nice. "You can tell. Oh and Sakura...my name is Sakura." Naruto's eyes slightly widened as if he has heard my name before. But then again I could be imaging it. "O-oh. That's a pretty name it suits you!" I smiled. "Thank you." Sasuke looked over at me. "You said your name was Sakura." He asked. Or well demanded. I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke didn't answer me. He just looked over at Naruto and then looked back to the window.

Naruto looked at me apologetically. "Doesn't he ever act nice?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "Rarely." I put my head on my desk. "So much for working together." Naruto laughed. "Don't let him get to you Sakura-chan! That teme just likes having a stick up his ass!" I looked at Naruto and laughed. It was hard not to.

"Haha! Naruto-haha-don't be so mean-haha!" Naruto grinned and put his thumbs up.

This might end up being a good last school year after all.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Oi! Sakura!" I turned to look at Tenten who had her textbooks close to her chest. "Yes?" Tenten let out a pant. "Can I eat with you?" I looked at her curiously. "Umm..sure. Ino sits with me too." Tenten nodded. It was weird. Me and her had all of our classes together and never once have we spoken. Well there was this one time but oh well.

I walked out of our classroom with Tenten. Next destination. The cafeteria. We were already in of 3rd period. It felt like I was still in homeroom up till now.

"Hey, Sakura? Watch'a think about volleyball?" I looked at Tenten and then shrugged as we got to our lockers. "I don't really think about volleyball much. But it's cool. I guess." Tenten nodded. "That's cool." Tenten and I opened our lockers and shoved our textbooks inside.

I looked at Tenten and raised an eyebrow. She's been awfully excited since Neji sat behind her. "So. You got a thing for Neji? The guitar boy?" Tenten's face flushed a red tint. "No! Um. I just find his music very intriguing." I let out a small giggle. "Yeah—haha—I believe you." Tenten rolled her eyes. "So, where's Ino at?." I looked over at the empty locker beside mine. "Probably doing a touch up." Tenten laughed. "Let's go." I nodded and followed her to the cafeteria.

Loud. That was the thought that entered my mind as we we stopped In front of the cafeteria's double doors. Okay, so not exactly surprising. Since we are talking about high school. But today it was really, _really_ loud. And I had an idea as to why.

Tenten looked as if she was about to ask but I interrupted her. "The _Sharrigan_. Remember?." Tenten nodded. "Oi! Forehead.!" Me and Tenten turned towards the voice. "What's up, Ino?" Ino panted. "Don't go in their!" Ino's voice quivered as she pointed at the cafeteria. "Why?" Ino looked at me and Tenten. And shivered. "I-it's a nightmare in their!" I looked back at the inside of the cafeteria and sighed. I somehow believed her, The girl who mistook our cat for a lion.

"Well, I guess theirs no point In—" A group of freshmen came running at us—scratch that—at the cafeteria doors. "SASUKE-Kuunnn!" Well damn.

"S-shit! Take cover! here come more of them!" I looked at Ino as she took Tenten's hand as they were dragged into the cafeteria. I on the other hand just took about a foots long step away. From the double doors.

I sighed. "Well their goes my hearing, and lunch break." I looked over at the court yard and decided to go there instead.

Unfortunately,

God decided he Wasn't having any of that.

I turned on my heel and just before I was able to take a step I was dropped on the floor. By none other. Then Uchiha Sasuke. "W-what the fuck!?" Sasuke was on top of me. What the fuck!? "O-oi! Ge—" Sasuke put a hand over my mouth and picked me up. Thinking he was going to Let go of me I calmed down.

How foolish of me.

Not soon after did I find myself self being carried bridal-style. Damn. How will I ever face Ino again? Okay, okay. I know this isn't so bad.

Being carried bridal-style by _The Uchiha Sasuke_ and all. But whatever. "Can you put me down now?" Me and Uchiha were in a safe place now. The janitors closet.

My question had no response.

I sighed and straightened myself. As soon as he put me down. "What do you what?." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

I was ignored.

"Oi! I asked you a questi—" "Shut up." I looked at Sasuke and it wasn't until I actually noticed what we were doing. I laughed. "Haha—you're—haha running—haha—away from your fan girls!?—hahahaha!" I clutched my stomach at the realization. Never would I have thought _The Uchiha Sasuke_ would run away from something.

"Hn." I looked at him again and resisted the urge to Burst out laughing again. "So why'd you bring me here? I mean you could've just left me their you know?" Sasuke looked at me and opened the door to get out. "Fine. I'll let you get trampled by my fangirls next time I meet you." I looked at him confused. _'He did it to...save me?'_

I watched as Sasuke walked out the cramped janitors closet, and let a sigh as I walked out a few minutes later. Man. What a tiring day. "Sakura!/Forehead!" I turned my head to the side to find Tenten and Ino. "Hey, y'all look great." Ino looked at me and glared. "Ha ha, really funny. I forgot how to laugh." I smiled. Tenten looked at me and Ino and burst out laughing. "What?/What?" Me and Ino looked at each other and glared. "Stop copying me!/Stop copying me!" I raised and eyebrow and began to laugh with Ino and Tenten. "W-we should go to class. See you in 7th period Ino! Tenni, let's go!"

Tenten nodded and we begin running to our next class.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Wow. That was fast." I nodded. Me and Tenten were currently heading for our last class. Cours.

"Okay, let's brace ourselves, Tenni. We know the _Sharigann_ have this class to so it's bound to be loud." Tenten nodded. "And we need to avoid being trampled at all times." I nodded. "Ready?" Tenten nodded. "Let's go in!"

My poor ears. They feel as if their about to pop out! "Oi! Forehead! Tenten!" Me and Tenten looked over at Ino covering our ears. "Yeah!?" Tenten screamed. "We should skip this class!" Ino shouted back. I shook my head. Keeping my ears covered. "Why not!?" Ino yelled. I sighed even though Ino or Tenten couldn't hear me. "We need to meet our partners!" I yelled. Tenten and Ino sighed. "Oh!" I nodded.

So we waited. Luckily every classroom was sound proof so other classes wouldn't get disturbed. "Class!" Our teacher yelled from the stage. No one listed. "Class!" Our teacher repeated." **CLASS!** " Everything was quite.

Our teacher cleared her throat. "Thank you, now please take your seat and we will begin." Everyone did as told. "Okay we will be ding something different. As your homeroom teacher has told you we have a project. And that is to sing!"

 _Cricket, Cricket._

"Ahem. Anyway starting today we will practice how to preform on stage. So as and example..give it up for the worlds best band! _Sharrigan_!"

Fuck. and here I thought I would get some peace and quiet. Oh well. The music started as the teacher turned off the lights and the stage lights started.

 _ **[Naruto]**_

 _She moves her body like a cyclone_

 _And she makes me want to do it all night long_

 _Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

 _Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

 _Just like a cyclone_

 _She moves her body like a cyclone_

 _And she makes me want to do it all night long_

 _Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

 _Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

 _A mighty cyclone_

The cheering began again. And me, Ino and Tenten were being pushed and thrown side to side.

Stupid fans.

I looked at the stage again and finally noticed something.

Sasuke was missing.

Well...if he's not here no point in staying.

I looked over at Ino and Tenten. They seemed to be enjoying theirselves. I sighed and began to shove myself out of the very large classroom.

Once I made it out I looked around. No teachers. That's good. Taking a deep breath I ran towards the schools balcony. You wouldn't guess who I found there. "Oi! Uchiha! What are you doing here?" Yep. You guessed it. It was Sasuke himself.

He ignored my question.

Then again he _was_ sleeping so I wouldn't blame him.

But I wouldn't have any of that.

I walked closer to the tree he was resting on and started to shake it. To my surprise he didn't even flinch. Or fall. It was impressive.

"Uchiha! Wake the fuck up!" Okay, Okay. I might have wanted him to fall on his ass. But I really wanted to ask about our Cours project. Sasuke looked down at me and closed his eyes again. He knew I was there even before I came close to the tree he was on. But of course I didn't know that.

"What."

I looked up at Sasuke. Still shaking the tree. "Finally! Umm.. Anyway. About our project. Where should we do it?" Sasuke looked down at me again before sitting up and jumping of the tree. "Tomorrow. 6:30 sharp."

I looked at Sasuke only to see he was already gone.

I sighed. "So much for getting to know each other. I don't even know the address!" I looked back at the tree he had been napping on.

Funny thing was it was a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow. How did I not notice that?" I shrugged and went back inside the 'show' was about to end anyways. Might as well get my stuff.

Before I closed the schools back door though, I looked back at the tree. Shaking my head I closed it and headed to my locker.

* * *

 **(With Sasuke.)**

"Teme? I thought you were at your house already." Naruto, Sasuke's best friend noted. Sasuke leaned on his locker and shrugged. Neji closed his locker after grabbing his computer. "So, we're still up for this afternoon?." Sasuke looked At Neji and smirked. "Ah." Shikamaro looked at the three guys and shook his head. "We're going to get the troublesome paparazzi on us." Naruto shrugged.

"Better then actually doing this pice of junk."

He held up the pack our homeroom teacher had given us before leaving. It contained a full weeks worth of homework. Shikamaro nodded in agreement. "So none of us got plans right?".

Sasuke shook his head and started walking. "Oi! Teme! Wait up!" Shikamaro looked at Naruto and rolled his eyes. "You do know we came in our own separate cars right?" Naruto stopped walking for a second before realizing his mistake. "Oh! Right! No wonder I had to wait until 'ya got here.."

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his face.

"Dobe." Naruto looked over at Sasuke and growled.

"What was that? Teme!?" Neji and Shikamaro sighed.

Thank god they came in different rides.

Sasuke smirked. "Nothing...Dobe." Naruto clenched his fists. "Teme!?" Sasuke effortlessly dodged the fist coming his way. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and glared. "Tch. That was noting. You haven't felt my real power yet!"

And that was how there walk to the parking lot went.

* * *

 **Haha! Was that good? Sorry my tablet was dead. So I had to charge it and then me and my fam went over to my cousins house. So it's a day late but oh well!**

 **R &R! Till next time.**

 **Ps. The Song is: Cyclone.**


	4. Sakura's job! And secret?

**Hey again! I bring you the next chapter R &R! Thanks for the support! **

**Ps. This whole story will be in Sakura's P.O.V I got the idea from 'The Endearment Of Fake Dating' a good story by the way. Yah should read it. It is definitely better then mine.**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone.

* * *

 _'I'm late, I'm late, I'm so_ _ **fucking**_ _late!'_ I burst threw the doors of _Maid latte cafe_ and raced to the door that read _employees only_.

Yes, you have read correctly.

I work in _Maid latte cafe._

Why was I late?

Good question! Let's go back to when I got home.

- _ **Flashback-**_

 _"Sakura? We're are you going?" I looked over at Ino who was still in her school uniform. "Oh, I'm going to...Mall! The mall. I'm going to the mall." Ino raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Oh, really? Well since you're going. I'll go too!" I looked at Ino in surprise. "Oh! No you didn't have to..Really..." Ino waved her hand. "Nope! I'm going!"I sighed as I saw her going to our room to change._

- **End** **Of Flashback-**

Yep. And that's why I came late. but then again being _1 hour_ late isn't so bad...Right? Wrong.

I quickly put on the maid uniform And took my hair out of its braid. Letting it go in curls. I put on the black flats and rushed out the door.

"Hey, Ami." The purple haired maid turned And walked over to me but didn't say anything. Ami and I walked over to the counter, I greeted my boss. "I'm sorry I was late." Yona our boss looked at me. And smiled. "Don't worry, I know you have it hard."

I smiled back and walked around the counter with Ami. Once we got inside one of the meeting rooms I sighed. "Sakura-chan!" I looked over at Miki. Only to find her grinning. "N-Nani?" Okay, so I sluttered big deal. In my defense. When Miko grins it's pretty creepy.

"I saw the news today..." I raised any eyebrow. The news? What's going on? "And?" Miki sighed. "Don't as you don't know! We all saw it!" Miki pointed At the rest of the staff members. "Saw what?" They all sighed. Ami took out her phone and showed Me a picture.

"H-how? W-why do you have that?" Ami shrugged. "It's all over the news. _'THE Sharrigan'_ go to our school. _THE Uchiha Sasuke_ , go to our class!"

I took Ami's phone and glared at it. _'Paparazzi.'_

 _"So,_ Sa-ku-ra-chan. We want you to do something. For us." I narrowed my eyes and looked at Miki. "What do you want." Miki shrugged. "Not much..Just...tell us everything my Sasuke-kun does. Find out his likes, dislikes, his secrets, his well everything!"

I laughed. "Really? And tell me why should a do that?" Miki giggled. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Don't you know?" Miki came closer to my ear and whispered. "I know your secret." I stepped away from her. Backing against the wall. I looked over at Ami. Who just smirked. I glared at them and walked out of The room.

 _'That picture. Just how many people seen it?'_

I sighed and went to get a man's order. ' _Whatever no use in sulking over it. Time for work.'_

* * *

"Ino-pig! I'm home!" I heard a crash inside our room and a bang coming from inside our room. After about a few minutes Ino came running out of the room. "F-Forehead! How nice of you to come home!" I raised and eyebrow. "Yeah, how nice..but anyway want something to eat?" Ino looked at me curiously before nodding. "Is that so? Well I'ma make some rice balls. You go and finish whatever you were doing.." Ino nodded and went back inside our room.

I sighed and put the cars keys on the counter. Once I did that I washed my hands and began making the rice balls.

 **-Twenty minutes later-**

"Ino! Foods ready!" A few minutes later Ino came out the room with a dude that if my memory was correct. Was named Sai. "Sai! How nice of you to stop by! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ino glared at me and laughed nervously. "No, Sai was just leaving! Right Sai?" Sai nodded. I shrugged. "Bummer, I had plenty of food. But if you must go..here!" I handed Sai a paper bag that had five rice balls inside. "Thank you...ugly." I smiled at Sai and kindly lead him to the door.

"Forehead, your eye is twitching."

I looked at Ino and _kindly_ smiled. "I know Ino, I know." Ino laughed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Let's eat!" I nodded. And sat on the only remaining kitchen chair.

 **.:XxX:.**

 **(With the guys.)**

"Yo! Sasuke what's up?" A white/light blue-haired teenager yelled from across the club. Sasuke spared the man a glance before going back to making-out with the brown-haired girl on his lap. The man chuckled before walking towards were the band was sitting. "Yo, Shikamaro, Naruto, Neji. Up for some drinks?" The guys did a small hand shake before answering. "We already have some." Shikamaro pointed to the beer he had in his hand. The man nodded. "Then you wanna head to my table? We got some nice girls over there." Naruto laughed and nodded bringing the girl beside him closer. "You already know!" Neji nodded. "You want to join us Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "Naw, I'm good. I already have my fair share." He signaled to the two girls beside him and the beer he had in his hand. "But I do want to talk to Sasuke over their." Sasuke stopped playing with his girl and looked straight at Suigetsu before signaling Naruto and the guys to leave somewhere else.

"What is it." Suigetsu drooped his playful act and turned serious. "We found them." Sasuke looked at the four girls surrounding him and signaled them to go. After all theY didn't need to hear this. "Where." Suigetsu sat on the couch In front of Sasuke and took out a folder. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and handed him the folder.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu before opening the folder. "Did you get him." Suigetsu grinned. "Aw, I'm offended Sasuke. You don't trust we could get that little shit?" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and glared. "Okay, okay, I get it. Jeez...Yeah we got him. The little shit was pretty tough. Gave me and Juugo a bit of trouble." Sasuke put the papers back in the folder and gave it back to Suigetsu. "You know. Ordering us not to kill that little pice of shit was pretty troublesome." "I need him alive. He gots the information we need." Suigetsu sighed. "But still. That little shit was struggling to much!"

Sasuke stood from his place and put his beer down. "Teme? Going somewhere?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had come back with the guys and nodded. "it's to troublesome to ask..but..Where?" Shikamaro asked. Sasuke looked over at him and walked past them. "Something came up. That's all you need to know. I won't be going to school tomorrow either." He looked over at Suigetsu who nodded and put down his beer before following Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. "That, Teme why does he always do that?." Neji shrugged. "Have you guys noticed that in the last four years Sasuke has been acting..strange..?" Naruto nodded. "Shikamaro, are you suggesting..." Naruto glared at Neji. "Sasuke's not like that! I mean he couldn't.." Shikamaro shrugged. "I mean it was just a suggestion. It wasn't a statement or anything. Plus investigating one of over friends is to troublesome." Naruto sighed and sat down. "Whatever, all this thinking is bothering me. Wanna grab a drink."

Shikamaro and Neji shared a glance before nodding. "Whatever." Naruto grinned before walking over to the bar. "Give us the best you have!" The man nodded before getting them their drinks. And with that they grabbed a few girls and had some fun.

Let's just say they were going to have some hell of a hangover tomorrow.

* * *

 **That you for reading thing crappy story guys, I ask nothing of you but a review! I really, really, really want to know what you think of my story! But Oomg! School starts tomorrow! I fucking nervous right now just thinking about it! But oh well. Pleasure R &R!**


	5. Where is Sasuke?

**Hey again! I bring you the next chapter R &R! Thanks for the support! **

**Ps. This whole story will be in Sakura's P.O.V I got the idea from 'The Endearment Of Fake Dating' a good story by the way. Yah should read it. It is definitely better then mine.**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone.

* * *

 _ **.:At School:.**_

"Oi! Sakura!" Tenten shouted from the back of the class I waved my at her and walked over my seat beside her.

"Hey Ino, Tennie." Ino nodded at me and went back to her phone. "So...why are you late? Ino came before you right?" I nodded. "I over slept. And Ino, sadly didn't bother waking me up."

Tenten laughed. "For some reason that actually sounds like Ino!" I nodded. "Ino? Who are you texting?" Ino looked up from her phone and grinned. "Oh...nobody important.." I raised an eyebrow and nodded at Tenten.

Tenten smirked and snatch Ino's phone away from her. She handed me her phone and grinned at Ino. "Bitch." Me and Tenten laughed as Ino continued to glare at us.

"Okay let's see here...Oh! You were texting _him_.." Tenten looked at me confused. "Look. He was out our house yesterday." Tenten looked At Ino's phone and raised and eyebrow while looking at Ino. "Sai? You were texting _him._ Out of all the other hotties out their. You picked _Sai_."

Ino shrugged while snatching her phone out of Tenten's hold. "Whatever. But no matter what you say, he's actually good in some _activities_ , _if you know what mean_." I felt my face flush in knowledge of the word ' _activities_ ' Tenten in the other hand just I rolled her eyes.

"Talking about activities. Where's Mister. Sexy? Is he sick?" Ino looked at my confused face and sighed. "Honestly Sak, being innocent is good and all but come on, even you should know I was talking about Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Tenten nodded. I glanced away from Ino and looked out side. "I rather not go their Ino.." Ino gasped, stood from her chair and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm really, really sorry!"

I smiled at Ino politely. "Ino, please I told you not to do they to for me any more..." Ino raised her head and sat back down. Tenten looked at Ino and me. "Hey guys. I think we sort of got of topic here.." Ino looked at Tenten and grinned. Her guilty expression hidden. "Right! You guys one of them?"

Tenten shook her head. "With what reason I'm if we just go ask they'll think we're one of his fangirls!" Ino nodded. "Oh! I know! Sakura!." I jumped from surprise. "Yeah?." Ino ginned. "You have a project with Sasuke right? And yesterday I saw you and Naruto getting along well.." I glared at Ino. "And?"

Ino sighed isn't it obvious? Go ask where he is! Say you need his address..or something!" I sighed. ' _Well I do need his address because of our meeting at six.._ ' I sighed. "Fine.." Ino clapped. I stood from my chair and walked over to the very back of the class room. **(A/N: they sit wherever since they don't have assigned seats yet. Lol..)**

"Hey Naruto." Naruto, Neji, and even Shikamaro stopped talking and looked at me. "Oh! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" I sweat-dropped. "Oh! I-I just need to ask a really troublesome question.." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Well you see...Sasuke said to meet him today at six sharp for our I was fine with that, But then when I recommend it to be at my house, he refused and told me we'll meet at his and I don't even know where it is cause he didn't even bother telling me—"

Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to explain. I trust you!" I smiled. "So what you want is Sasuke's address?." Shikamaro bluntly stated. I nodded. "Well, sorry to say but, there's no point in giving it to you without Sasuke there. So you should wait until he comes tomorrow." I sighed. "Oh.." Naruto grinned. "In the mean time why don't you hangout with us!" I smiled. "I don't know Naruto.." I quickly glanced at Ino and Tenten.

"Oh! I get it, we'll see you around then. Right?" I nodded. "I'll talk to you later Naruto. Um see you around Nara-san, Hyuuga-san." Neji nodded and Shikamaro went back to looking out the window.

 **.:XxX:.**

"So we kinda heard the convo, but what'd they say?" I sighed. "Hey again to you, Ino." Ino ignored me and asked again. "Fine, they said it's no use if Sasuke's not there." Tenten sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. He probably has high-tech security that only allows him and his band in his house unless he brings others with him." Ino nodded. I sweat dropped. High-tech security?

 _!Brrinnggg!_

"Okay class, settle down. Today we'll be learning how to dissect frogs! Is anybody allergic to them in any way?"

A brown haired girl raised here hand. Ms. Broke turned to the girl and smiled. "Well then I'll have you do a 500 word essay on what you see when we dissect them okay?" The said girl groaned. "Anybody else?."

 _ **SLAM**_

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" A red haired boy came running in. "Oh watch out the floors slippery!" The same brown haired girl exclaimed. "Huh?."

To late.

The boy slid across the room and crashed into the large window. Breaking the window in the process and falling over. "M-Ms. Broke! Call the ambulance!"

Ms. Broke looked at the shattered window and took out a stack of papers. "Hime, dear would you so kindly pass out these papers?" Hime nodded and passed the papers around. The brown haired girl looked at the teacher in disbelief. "M-Ms. Broke—!"

Ms. Broke turned to the brown haired girl and smiled. "Would you like it to turn from a 500 essay to a 1,000?" The browned haired girl shut her mouth and took out paper for herself. "Good. The office will take care of it... _eventually_."

 _Cricket, Cricket_

"Okay! Let's began shall we?" The class stayed silent and obeyed Ms. Broke For Ms. Broke was a force no one would like to mess with.

* * *

 _ **.:Headquarters:.**_

Sasuke walked the empty hallways with Suigetsu in chase. "Sasuke, are you sure this man will give us the information we need?" Sasuke turned to Suigetsu and glared.

Suigetsu gulped. He new he wasn't allowed to call him by his fist name in their headquarters. _Everyone_ new.

"Hn." Suigetsu sighed. "Okay, but I still don't get why we're chasing this group. Aren't _those_ guys supposed to chase them? If we do this we'll be helping _them_." Sasuke glared at no one in particular. "Suigetsu, do you know how many years _that_ organization has been on this group? They're to weak."

Sasuke stopped in front of his organizations headquarters. "So we'll just _help them_?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke chuckled. "Suigetsu, you should know me well enough by now. I will _never_ help them. You do _remember_ what _his_ _group_ did to us right."

Suigetsu nodded. I mean who could forget _that_ day.

"Good. We'll discuss our plan once we're inside."

Suigetsu nodded as two members of their organization opened the doors to their destination.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Ughh! I hate going to those things! They never have enough water!" Suigetsu complained right after exiting the room. Suigetsu looked towards Sasuke and sighed.

He had been expecting at least a 'shut up, you're annoying me.' Kinda response but instead he was ignored. Sighing he looked ahead. They would be leaving their headquarters soon.

"So Sa—Boss, we're going to _that_ place?" Sasuke nodded. "Ah..I thought you would at least wait till tomorrow.." Sasuke rose his eyebrow, but quickly returned to his usual poker face.

"What do you say we go tomorrow, and head to this club I know?" Sasuke let out a small sigh before signaling Suigetsu that he'll go get changed first. "Really!? Ight then."

He and Suigetsu parted ways to go to their quarters. "Juugo." A orange haired man came out from the shadows. "Master Sasuke.." He bowed. "Tell them I'll be their tomorrow." Juugo nodded and disappeared once more into the shadows.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Yo! Sasuke, look at those hot chicks over their!" Sasuke looked at the women that we're already half naked. "Let's go." Suigetsu walked over to three of them and lead them to a couch.

"Sasuke-kun!" Four girls dressed in linger ran over to Sasuke. "Hn." One of the girls grabbed his hand and lead him to one of the reserved rooms they had.

"Sasuke-kun, shall we begin?" Sasuke said nothing but grabbed the girl, Rina and sat her on his member. "I'll take that as a yes." Rina pushed her body on Sasuke and sighed, rubbing her breast over Sasuke's chest. And began making out with him.

Sasuke groped her ass as Rina let out a moan of pleasure. "S-Sasuke-kun, I want you in me already!" Sasuke unzipped the tight corset that Rina had on. And left her in nothing but bra and a thong. Rubbing his hands all over Rina's back and bit her neck.

"Sasuke-kun! Hurry! I can't hold it anymore!" Sasuke ignored Rina's plea's and undid her bra. "You've grown Rina." Rina smirked and let out another moan as Sasuke groped her bare breasts. "Of course, you should only have but the best out of here Sasuke-kun!." Sasuke pushed Rina's back to the bed and ripped of her thong.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be so rough.." Sasuke ignored Rina once more and took of his pants and boxers. Revealing his 12inch manhood glory. He pushed his member in Rina hard. Not caring if he had hurt her.

She wasn't virgan anymore so what did it matter?.

"Harder! Harder!" Sasuke thrust his member in and out Rina core so fast and hard you would have thought it would have been broken. It was the same in the other many positions they took.

Sasuke rolled Rina over from her current position on top of him and roughly maked out with her. Before standing and getting a towel. Rina sighed.

"Leaving so soon?" Sasuke ignored Rina and head to the shower of the room they were in.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Suigetsu." Suigetsu quickly stopped his actives and put his boxers and pants back on. "Y-yeah?." Sasuke began walking. "We're leaving." Suigetsu took out his phone and found out it had been already four hours. And they still needed to go back to headquarters which was a three hour drive.

How troublesome.

* * *

 **Ino's and Sakura's place.**

 _ **"**_ Turned out he didn't come at all today, huh?" Ino asked. I sighed. "Yeah, and I wanted to start the project.." Ino muffled her giggle, or well tried to. "Are you sure that's what you wanted to start?" I glared at Ino from my bed. "Are you really going tho?" Ino glance at me from her mirror and sighed.

"Yeah, I was invited—and so were you! But _you_ don't even want to go. So I have to show up for both of us." I sighed. Obviously I didn't want to go to another one of Ino's parties. They usually get the police called on. And I for one, need a clean record.

"Whatever, just don't get yourself in prison this time. I don't want to fake being you mom. Again." Ino laughed. "Fine, fine. Got it mom." I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my head.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Bye, Forehead!" I waved Ino off by the door as she got picked up by one of her jock friends. "Well I guess I should be getting ready to, seeing as I have work today at five."

I walked over to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

* * *

 **Okay, Okay I want your honest opinion. Was it good or nah? Please review and I promise** ** _I will update faster!_** **See you soon! And don't forget to review!**


	6. Sasuke's back!

**Hey again! I bring you the next chapter R &R! Thanks for the support! **

**Ps. This whole story will be in Sakura's P.O.V I got the idea from 'The Endearment Of Fake Dating' a good story by the way. Yah should read it. It is definitely better then mine.**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone..

* * *

 **.:The next day at school:.**

Sasuke didn't come to school the next day either. The disappointed sluts/fangirls shot daggers at everyone that crossed their paths and the Sharrigan were all tense.

I glanced at the guys once more and sighed. It seemed as if the group got tensor with each passing minute.

Today we had a free period so we'll be staying in homeroom for the next period. Normally I wouldn't care about them. But with the way these guys were acting, something was definitely going on. And I would probably need to spend two periods with them to find out.

"-kura, Sakura! Are you listening?" I shook my head, awaking me from my trance and nodded. "Yeah, we were talking about how we needed to go shopping? Right?"

 _Well at least that's what we were talking about. Before I blanked out._

Ino sighed. "We were debating on whether or not to ask the guys were Sasuke-kun is." I shrugged. "So are you?" Ino shook her head. "No, but if you want you should. Principal Tsunade, just announced we have an early out day. And me and Tenten were just discussing about shopping. I doubt you'll want to come, right?"

I nodded. Ino laughed and started collecting her textbooks, as well as Tenten. "We'll see you later okay?" I nodded and sighed.

 _Should I leave or not?_

I groaned as I felt my body moving towards the guys.

 _Oh well might as well do it._

"Hey Naruto, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san." Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaro stopped their conversation and greeted me with a hey or a nod. "Is Sasuke still sick?" I noticed how Naruto looked towards Neji and Shikamaro for permission before responding.

"W-Well about that.."

 **.:XxX:.  
**

"As I was saying..about Sasuke, we don't—how do I say this—Aha! last yesterday. Which was the Last time we saw him he said, and I quote. 'I'm not going to school tomorrow.' And when we asked why and he responded with a. 'Something came up. That's all you need to know.'"

I almost choked on my smoothie.

Smoothie? You may ask, well we are apparently right now at a smoothie stand that was near the school. Since Naruto recommended we talk there.

"So, let me get this straight, you're telling me. You don't know where Uchiha-san is..." Naruto nodded. I sweat droped. "Where was the last place you saw him?." Naruto scratched his neck and laughed. "Well you see, we were with him at the time. Until Teme told us to go somewhere because he was going to talk with this guy that had come to greet us."

I nodded, "So why are to telling me all this?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know I just felt I could trust you." I slurped the last bit of my smoothie and sighed. "Shall we leave then?" I glanced and Neji and noticed he had finished his smoothie way before us. "Ne, don't you have a brain freeze or something?" Neji shook his head.

I grabbed my book bag and started heading towards the bathroom. "Where you going?" I glanced over at Naruto and raised my book bag. "I going to change.." Naruto nodded. "Y'all can wait in your car I won't take long." The guys nodded and headed towards the limousine they decided to bring today.

 **.:XxX:.**

"So where we going?." Shikamaro turned to me and sighed. Almost as if it was to troublesome to even tell me. "We're going to Sasuke's house." I nodded. "Oh, well that makes sense." Neji nodded and took out a bag of chips from the mini-drawer in the limo.

I sighed and looked out the window. I wonder how is house looks.. "Ne, does Uchiha-San have high-tech security all around his house? You know for the fans won't get in." Shikamaro nodded and then turned back to the window. "Yeah, his security can practically spot you even if you're a ghost!" Shikamaro rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Their's no such things as ghosts, Naruto."

"Yes their is! Haven't you watched real-live horror movies?" Shikamaro got a bag of chips and ignored Naruto. "Are we their yet? We've been driving for two hours, I think." Shikamaro nodded. "It takes three hours to get from school to Sasuke's house." I sighed. One more hour to go huh? I looked out the window again, feeling uneasy about coming with the guys. Instead of Ino and Tenten, but I ignored it.

 **.:XxX:.**

 **.:One hour and thirty minutes later:.**

I gasped in awe, of what do you ask?

Of Sasuke's house—scratch that—mansion!

Sasuke mansion was in the middle of a beautiful forest, I guess you could call it. The surroundings of the glass-like mansion was all green. Only the cream concrete driveway disturbed the plain rich green grass.

You could see a white water-fountain filled with clear blue water in front of the glass-like mansion.

And that's only from far away...

"See look at all this security! Sakura-chan!" I looked away from the mansion and back towards Naruto. He was pointing back at the mansion.

I looked closer and then saw it. Are those lasers!? What the hell? I knew he had security. But this was to much. Their where cameras in every visible corner, but you had to look real carefully for them. And the grass had life detectors, so if a life source was to cross it would detect it immediately.

"Naruto." "Shikamaro." "Neji." I turned towards the guys who had spoken their names out loud. A telegram had appeared inside the limousine. "Welcome back young sir's." The telegram then disappeared and we proceed inside the mansion. The gates, I had just now noticed closed behind us almost immediately.

"Wow." Naruto glanced at me and nodded. "Yeah wow, Teme may be a basterd, but he sure as hell is loaded." I nodded in agreement. "But, can I ask again why we're here?." Shikamaro turned to look at me like it was obvious. "You wanted to start you project right?" I nodded. "Well we'll do it here." I sighed.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Okay, here we are the music room! My second most favorite place of Teme's house!" I raised an eyebrow. "What's you first?." Naruto grinned. "The kitchen! It's stacked with ramen! And Teme said it was all for me!"

I rolled my eyes. "So Sakura-san, do you have a song you want to sing?." Neji surprisingly asked. "No." He nodded. "Okay, then let's see what you got." I went inside the recording room and the guys stood outside. Working the beat and stuff I barely knew about.

"Do I start?" I asked from the inside. Neji nodded and Shikamaro put a thumbs up. All three of them wearing headphones. "Okay here I go." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to pick up the beat.

I mean I couldn't mess up If was just going with the beat. Right?

 _ **(Selena Gomez, Good for you.)**_

 _I'm on fourteen carrots._

 _On fourteen carrot._

 _Doing it up like Midas._

 _Mm._

 _You say I got a touch,_

 _So good, so good,_

 _Make you never wanna leave._

 _So don't, so don't._

 _Gonna were that dress you like skin tight._

 _Put hair up real, real nice._

 _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating._

 _Cause I just wanna look,_

 _Good for you._

 _Good for you._

 _Aha._

 _I just wanna look,_

 _Good for you,_

 _Good for you._

 _Aha_

 _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours._

 _Leave this dress a mess on your floor._

 _And still look good for you, good for you._

 _Aha._

 _Ahaa._

 _I'm on marki diamonds_

 _On marki diamonds._

 _Could even make that Tiffany jealous._

 _Mm._

 _You say I give to you hard._

 _So bad,_

 _So bad,_

 _Make you never wanna leave._

 _I won't, I won't._

 _Gonna were that dress you like skin tight._

 _Do hair up real, real nice._

 _And syncopate my skin to your hear your breathing._

 _Cause I just wanna look,_

 _Good for you._

 _Good for you._

 _Aha._

 _I just wanna look,_

 _Good for you,_

 _Good for you._

 _Aha_

 _Let me so you how proud I am to be yours._

 _Leave this dress a mess on your floor._

 _And still look good for you, good for you._

 _Aha._

 _Ahaa._

 _Aha_

 _Aha_

 _Ohh._

 _Trust me I can take you there._

 _Trust me I can take you there._

 _Trust me I,_

 _Trust me I,_

 _Trust me I,_

 _I just wanna look,_

 _Good for you._

 _Good for you._

 _Aha._

 _I just wanna be good to you._

 _Good to you._

 _Aha_

 _Let me be good to you._

 _Good to you._

 _Aha.  
_

 _Let me so you how proud I am to be yours_.

 _Leave this dress a mess on your floor._

 _And still look good for you, good for you._

 _Aha._

 _Ahaa._

 _Aha_

 _Ahaa_

 _Trust me I,_

 _Trust me I,_

 _Trust me I,_

 _Trust me I._.

I reopened my eyes to find an open mouthed Naruto. I cringed. _Was it that bad?_ "S-sorry, I just came up with it. I didn't think it'll come out that bad.." Naruto shook his head quickly and signaled me over.

I took off the headphones I had on and got out the isolated room, walking over to them.

"You said you just came up with that song right?" I nodded. Naruto whistled and took off his headphones. "Damn girl, you have some talent!" I blushed. "Y-Yeah? Says the one who's in a band that has been nominated best in the world of music. For 4 years straight!"

Naruto chuckled. "That's just because we have Sasuke—As much as i hate to admit to it." Naruto argued. "Oh, now that you mention him..I've heard he has a brother. I think it was itami or—" Naruto cut me off. "Itachi, He and Sasuke used to get along pretty well—but now. I'm not so sure."

I raised an eyebrow. This somehow peaked my interest. "Why'd you think that?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, it's like every time there together the air just gets tense. But that's just me." I nodded.

"Weird." I said. Naruto nodded. "Right?" Neji who had disappeared out of nowhere came back into the room with a cup of water. "Sakura-san, I must admit—you weren't that bad." I smiled. "Thanks!" I looked out the large window as they started a conversation of their own.

"So do you?" I turned back to look at them. "Huh?" Shikamaro rolled his eyes. "I asked if you have any family members around here." I thought for a second, debating whither I should tell them or not. "No, not that I know of. All I know about my family is that there dead or just abandoned me." Shikamaro looked as if he wanted to ask me somthing but remained silent. "Oh, sorry to hear that Sakura-chan." I smiled, despite my small sadness.

"Nah, it's alright. I got used to it. Ino's mom took me in. So I am now a Yamanaka." Neji looked questionable. "What used to be your last name?" I shrugged. "Never even thought about that, I guess. I didn't have one to begin with." "Oh." Naruto clapped his hands together. "Okay! Let's eat some ramen!" Shikamaro and Neji groaned. "Troublesome."

I smiled. I found it funny how they acted as if they didn't really care about each other, but deep down I knew they would die for each other. "Sakura-chan, you coming?" I nodded. "Yeah, wait up! I'll get lost!" Naruto laughed as he ran to catch up with Neji and Shikamaro. I laughed as well.

 _I'm still not sure if coming with them and getting to know them was the right choice. But I feel relaxed with them. As long as this continue's nothing can go wrong. Right?_

* * *

 **.:With Sasuke:.**

Sasuke grabbed a hand full of hair that belonged to the imprisoned man before him and hit it against the table. "Tell me. Where is there hideout." The man shook his head furiously. The blood on his face running down to his once pure white polo-shirt.

"Suigetsu."

Suigetsu chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. "Hai, master." He took his large sword that had been strapped to his back out. Normally the sword would have need about close to fifty people to be able to raise it. But Suigetsu was able swing it carelessly. His enlarged arm making it easy to hold he sword.

Suigetsu walked closer to the man and grinned, showing his sharp shark teeth. His purple eyes glimmering with mischief. He swung the sword and cut the man's back. Enmarking a large wound on his body that would never disappear.

" _Ahh!_ "

Sasuke smirked. "Are you ready to talk? You know it's bad to keep our master waiting." Suigetsu spoke. The man grunted in pain. "I-I can't! M-my daughter!" Sasuke smirked. "Your daughter? Could this be her? Juugo."

A large orange haired man came out of the shadows as well, with a blindfolded twelve year-old girl. " **Lefph mi gio!** " She screamed helplessly. The cloth in her mouth hurting her. The orange haired man, that went by the name Juugo looked at her with his blue eyes. Looking at Sasuke for permission, he knocked the girl out to hush her.

The man's eyes widened with fear. "Please not her! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just let her go!" Sasuke's flickered with amusement. "Their at a base in the west! But they'll be moving in three months!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Where are they going then. Why." The man shook his head. "I don't know! All I know is that there going to California! And I heard something about a drug!"

Sasuke smirked, he stood up and began to make his way to the door. "Kill him." The man's eyes widened in horror. Suigetsu grinned. "What about the girl? Master." Juugo asked hesitantly. Sasuke opened the door and stopped. "Let her go." Juugo nodded. Thankful of his masters 'kindness'.

Sasuke then walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked down the the empty hallway. The screams of the man echoing throughout the walls. "Three months? Huh. I'll have time." Turning a corner. Sasuke smirked with delight. "And that was her wasn't it?" Finally reaching the door to the outside world Sasuke opened it and got in his black sleek car. "Things just got interesting."

Starting the engin, Sasuke smoothly got out the parking lot and made his way to his house.

* * *

 **Please tell me if the lyrics are wrong! I'll fix it once the Internet in my house is paid! Luckily my cuz in had internet so I came to finish the chapter here! But please review ether way! Thank you!**


	7. Inner Sakura?

**Hey again! I bring you the next chapter R &R! Thanks for the support! **

**Ps. This whole story will be in Sakura's P.O.V I got the idea from 'The Endearment Of Fake Dating' a good story by the way. Yah should read it. It is definitely better then mine.**

 **Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18, Shikamaro: 19, Ino: 18, Neji: 19, Tenten: 18, Naruto: 19, Hinita: 18, Itachi: 24, Kakashi: 28, Anko: 27.**

 **Now if you don't mind disclaimer time! If you would random person sitting in the audience!**

 **Random person: Lovette24 does not on Naruto, they rightfully belong to Kishimoto, (or however you spell it)...we will also inform you on how Lovette24 write's, please look under the fallowing..**

This means normal.

 _'This' means any person thinking._

' ** _This' is only inner Sakura._**

 **S stands for Outer Sakura.**

"This." Means talking

 _"this"_ Means talking on the phone..

* * *

 **.:The next day at school:.**

Like every other day Ino and I went to our lockers and then we would go to homeroom and meet Tenten. So when we were trampled over by screaming exited fangirls, You would believe we were pissed.

I glared at the girl who had stepped on my poor pinky and she immediately ran away. Trying to catch up to the fangirl mob that was long gone. Ino stood up and extended an arm to me.

"Geez, I guess know we know Sasuke isn't absent today." I murmured as I took Ino's hand.

Ino nodded. "I know right. I mean not even Naruto and them get this much attention." I nodded. Okay so Naruto and the others do get attention but not as much as Sasuke. Who even absent was a big deal.

I heard the bell ring as me and Ino began picking our fallen stuff and growled. "Come on. Let's go." I told her as I picked up my last book. Ino nodded and swung her side bag over shoulder.

 **…**

The door wasn't even halfway open when the giggles and screaming were blasted into our ears. I cringed at the horrid noise and closed the door. It was at times like this I thanked the school for having soundproof classrooms.

I turned to Ino who had her hands covered over her ears. "Damn! Why the hell do they have to be so loud!?" Ino yelled out to no one in particular. I shrugged. "Should we wait outsid—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Tenten opened the door and dragged us inside.

"Tenten, What the hell!?" I yelled over all the noise. Ino glared at Tenten as well trying desperately to cover her ears and drown out the noise but failed. Tenten glared back. "If im going to suffer, so are you guys! It's been like this all morning!" I cringed. "All morning?" Tenten nodded. Ino screamed in frustration. "Oh my godd! Can't they shut the fuck up!?" I frowned.

 _ **Oi, outer! Can't I come out?**_

 _No. They'll shut up once the teacher comes._

 _ **Umm, I don't think so**._

 _Whatever. Plus didn't I say—_

As I had a conversation with my inner self a random girl suddenly pushed me out of my set making me fall and allowing two other girls step on my braided hair as I tried to get up. Growling I slowly stood up.

 _ **What was that? You didn't finish.**_

 _..._

 _ **Oi! Outer! Are you alive?**_

 _Inner..._

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _you can...take over...now._

 _ **Alright! Just give me a sec!**_

I closed my eyes and reopened them. This time they were a darker almost black color. "Sakura? Are you okay?" I turned to Ino and she immediately froze and backed away. I slowly walked towards Sasuke's seat. Once I reached there I sat down.

"Hey! Get away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"Move over bitch!"

"Who do you think you are!?"

"You little slut! Get away from Sasuke-kun!"

"Get your ugly-ass forehead away from him!"

I raised my head and looked over to the girls with narrowed eyes. The girls almost immediately shut up and walked to there own seats. I smiled innocently and turned to my left. Obviously forgetting it was Sasuke who I was sitting beside.

Sasuke who previously wasn't paying attention to his annoying fangirls was looking straight at me with his dark coal eyes. I gulped. "What?" I asked rudely. Sasuke ignored my question and turned back to the window. I sighed. _What's his problem?_

I closed my eyes again and reopened them. Revealing my normal green apple colored eyes. "Wow, Sakura-chan! That's was so cool!" I blinked a couple of times before looking at Naruto. "Really? All I did was come and sit here." I pointed at the chair I was sitting in to prove my point. Shikamaro looked at me suspiciously making me look away in return. "Yeah! That's what was so cool about it. It looked as if you sacred them to death with that glare!" I chuckled nervously. "No, it wasn't that impressive..."

At that moment the teacher decided to come in the classroom. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. No one responded. "Guess what I have here!" No one answered. "You're right! Since I forgot it yesterday and the days before that. I finally brought it! It's your seating chart!" Thins time everyone groaned. The teacher grinned as she looked over us. "Let's begin no?" As she said this she began calling names and pointing at the seats.

"Hime you sit beside Karin." She said pointing to the two connected desks in the front. "Ami you sit beside Rina" she said again pointing at the other connected desk beside Hime and Karin. "Liz you sit with Mia." After that I drowned out the teachers voice and took out my drawing journal and started drawing until she said some interesting names.

"Ino you're with Shikamaro-san." I frowned. I was hoping to be able to sit with Ino. I watched Ino pick up her stuff and walk over to the connected black desk beside Sasuke's and mine.

"Tenten you're with Neji-San" I looked over to Tenten who blushed a bit before she to picked up her binder and books and went to sit next to Neji who was infront of us.

"Hinita you're with Naruto-San." I looked at the white eyed shy-girl as she moved to sit where Naruto was. Which was beside Neji's table.

"Sakura you're with Uchiha-kun." I was kind of expecting that so I just stayed in my seat and continued drawing. No longer interested in what she had to say. I frowned at the horrible duck I had drawn. I herd a chuckle from my left and frowned as I found Sasuke laughing at my drawing. "What?" I asked. Annoyed. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. "Are all your drawings like that?." He asked or I think he did...

I crossed my arms and hmpfed. "N-no. Why you got a problem with this perticular drawing?" I asked my eyes closed. "Hn. No. It's just I was looking through your 'drawing journal' and found all this horribly drawn drawings." I gasped and opened my eyes. Just to find him looking through my journal. I growled. "You little.." Sasuke looked up at me and sent me one of his charming smirks. "What." He asked in his husky voice. I trembled at the sound of his voice. _It's no wonder why every girl thinks he's hot. Fuck. I called him hot._

I rolled my eyes and took my journal away from him. "W-whatever." Sasuke turned back to the window. It was then that he asked the most unexpected question. "Your eyes." I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" Sasuke turned to look at me again. "Do they always do that?" I blinked a couple of times before going back to my drawing. "I-i don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke turned away again with a smirk. "If it's nothing don't act so suspiciously. It makes me think you're lying." I raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" Sasuke looked at me again. "Why would you care." I frowned. Sasuke was so not that Prince Charming people make him out to be.

"And so this will be how you will be sitting for the rest of the year." I looked over to Mrs. Broke who had been passing out papers while informing us of our assigned seats. I frowned. Thanks a lot Mrs. Broke. I took the paper she had handed us and began to work. After all first period was just beginning.

* * *

 **.:Okay..so I'll probably only show the fist and Last period..lol:.**

"Sakura! Tenten!" I turned towards Ino who was sitting next to Shikamaro. "Hey, Ino.." Ino glared. "Don't get the wrong idea. We have to sit with our partners okay." Ino frowned and closed her arms. Shikamaro sighed. "Many classes do you have with her?" Shikamaro sighed. "All of them..." I laughed. "Oh my god. I feel for you Shikamaro. Gosh. All oh them?" Shikamaro nodded. I chuckled. "Damn. Judging by how lazy you are and how Ino is...well Ino...I reallyy feel bad for you." Shikamaro glared. "You don't say."

I rolled my eyes and sat beside Sasuke once Tenten sat beside Neji. It was really weird because we were so far from the other students that it felt kinda lonely. "Hey emo." Sasuke turned to me and smirked. "Hey strawberry." I rolled my eyes and put my bag down. I turned to Naruto who was in deep conversation with the red faced Hinita.

I sighed. "I should've skipped this class..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Let's go then." I turned to Sasuke suprised. "You sure?" Sasuke shrugged. "Let's go." Sasuke said out of nowhere. The guys stopped talking and looked at Sasuke before standing up. "Where are you going forehead?" I shrugged. "I'ma ditch the class with the guys. Wanna come with?" Ino nodded. I turned to Tenten who nodded as well. I looked over to Hinita who shook her head no. "I need to attend this class. I'll tell you guys what we did." I nodded. "Thanks. Hinita right?" Hinita nodded. I turned to Sasuke and he nodded.

"Okay then let's go." Sasuke and the rest of us got our stuff and walked out the classroom." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was leading us. "So where are going?" Sasuke ignored the question and countinued to walk until we got to the stairs leading to the rooftop. I turned to Sasuke. "It's locked idiot." Sasuke glared at me and took hold of the lock. Breaking it as he pulled it. "Now it not." I rolled my eyes as Sasuke opened the door and we all went in or out.

 **...**

"Wow. I didn't know it looked so pretty out here!" Ino gasped out as she closed the door behind her. I nodded in agreement. Naruto grinned. "I officially declare this place our hangout!" I raised an eyebrow brow. "Seriously?" Naruto shrugged as sat on one of the lonesome couch. "Sure. Why not? This could be our place you know? At school." I shrugged not really putting much thought into it.

"It's whatever. I sat beside Naruto. Naruto grinned. "See even Sakura agrees!" Ino laughed and sat beside Naruto. Shikamaro rolled his eyes and sat beside Ino. Tenten shook her head as she sat beside me but left space in between. Neji sat beside Tenten eating another bag of chips. I looked over at Sasuke. "Hurry up and suit down!" I patted the empty space beside me. Sasuke did nothing so I stood up and dragged him down with me. "There!" I noticed Ino stood up and put her phone on a self-stick. **(A/N: don't ask how that got there.)**

Ino quickly sat back down with a grin. "Say cheese!" And as off gaurd as everybody was you wouldn't imagine how it came out. A big flash was seen and a click was heard. Ino laughed and raced to get up. I stood up as well and so did the others. "INO!" Ino laughed as she tried to get up and get her phone. Shikamaro grabbed her from her waist and I smirked. I tried to run but Naruto grabbed me by my hand and Sasuke put his hand on my head. Tenten smirked as she tried and get but was tripped on accident by Neji. Who's chips went flying in the air making it rain chips. And at that moment. Another unexpected flash and chick was heard.

Everyone froze and looked at Ino's phone. Shikamaro let Ino go as she walked over to her phone. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I walked over to Ino's phone who had captured the picture and burst out laughing as well. It was hilarious! It had us in our exact position we were just in. And the flying chips just made it priceless! Everyone else came to look at it and they to chuckled or laughed.

I took out my phone. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked. "I need that picture." Naruto grinned and took out his phone to. "Yeah! Hey Ino you have got to send that to me!" Ino nodded. Wiping her eyes from her tears. "Y-Yea, sure no prob. What's your number?" Naruto gave her his number and the others in the process. "Okay, and send!" In that Instant everyone's phone rang. Signaling the arrival of the new message. I laughed as I saw it again. "Thanks, pig." Ino nodded.

I turned to Sasuke who was looking at the picture. "Emo, you look sooo much better when you don't have your gaurd up." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So do you. Strawberry." I froze. "Pshhh, you're imagining things. Why would? Never mind.."

 _.:Bringggg:._

Naruto looked at us and smiled before turning back to the others. "Schools over. Let's go crash Teme's place!" I groaned. "Again?" Ino beamed and nodded. Ignoring my

complaint. Naruto grinned as he began to walk towards the door with Ino, Neji, and Shikamaro following behind. "Ugh. Let's go Sasuke—Oh my God!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and laughed. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! If Sasuke-Teme is doing it. He'll be fine!" I looked at Naruto unsurely but followed him out the door.

* * *

 **(Sasuke's house.)**

"I still can't fucking believe you made that jump!" I exclaimed as we closed in on Sasuke's house. Sasuke shrugged. "Sasuke doesn't do things unless he knows he'll succeed. Which is always. It's the same when the broke the chain." Shikamaro informed me. "Wow. You're pretty awesome Sasuke!" Sasuke said nothing as the telegram appeared. "Sasuke." The telegram nodded. "Welcome home, master." I turned to Sasuke. "You maid it call you master?" Sasuke glared at me. "It's a maid from inside the mansion. Idiot." I gasped. "Wow."

As the gates closed behind us and we entered Sasuke's house. I noticed how the atmosphere was different and more elegant. Mostly the entrance. The maids were all lined up and the door while bowing. "Welcome back, Master." It sent a shiver down my spin. I walked closer to Sasuke. "Isn't that creepy for you?" Sasuke looked at me. "I don't know. I was raised like this." I nodded. "Right. You're and Uchiha.." I noticed how Sasuke tensed as I mentioned his last name. "Ah." I walked back to Ino and Tenten who were starstruck.

I looked around. There were more maids they yesterday. I also noticed we were headed to the recording room. I sighed. Oh well.

* * *

 **I know sucky ending but hey. It's whatever. Plus I'm really pissed because I lost the journal I had this story on. And I was already finished! So that happened. But oh well. The pic thing I just HAD to add because it was funny. I think. But oh well. R &R. Bye bye.**


End file.
